Final Fantasy VI:Beginning
by The God Slayer
Summary: The beginning of Final Fantasy VI.See how Terra made her way into one of the best 16-bit rpg game ever.Please review and tell me what you think. Complete.
1. Gastra

**CHAPTER -1-**

** Gastra**

The story of magic was the common tale to tell to children when they asked.

But to adults, it was a story of power, greed, and control over Gaia.

A man of hatred, gained the rank of Emperor; By killing his family,he

achieved his first goal- Getting the throne behind his main plan.

His name was Gastra Getmea, truly a hated, evil man. He was known as the "Demon." to

some, but his followers called him Sire. His religion was horrible, distraught and

uncanny. Poor people were trash to the rich, and the rich enjoyed toying with the

unlucky, while the poor seemed to always forgive and love one another. There were

even forced marriages and slaves, which would never have happened under Fonarn

Getmea, older brother to Gastra. He always treated people equal and never favored

some one by their statues in the world.

Gastra made it clear he never wanted his ways changed. Saying that he was king of Gaia,

king of the universe! But one man didn't agree, and stood up for what was right. His

name was Rohan Roni Figaro, King of Figaro castle. His kind, caring heart was truly

honored by every man in Figaro, Narshe and Kohlingen. Every where people

followed his word. Together they made an unbeatable rebel force known as The

Returners. But no matter what they did, Gastra threw it back ten fold. So one night,

Rohan signed a paper of peace and stayed on the Emperor's good side.

That very night made Gastra the most powerful man on Gaia, he quickly gained over

Doma kingdom. He was now known as king of Gaia from every one.

His evil was seeded in every land, engulfing it in a dark cloud.


	2. Life Continued?

**Chapter 2**

**Life Continued?**

**Nine Years Later...**

One morning a woman with blond hair and light purple eyes was dragged to the

Emperor's chambers. She was dropped to the cold, steel floor with a thump.

The Emperor sneered at her, grabbed her by her fair hair and forced her to look into

his black eyes. "You little runt! I have kept you safe, fed you and even cared for you!

And you treat me with disrespect!?" His left hand slapped

the woman across her pale cheeks. It brought tears to her eyes, and her cheek burned

from the hit.

She focused her eyes on him and said, in a low whisper. "You-You are horrible! I'm not

here to be your slave!" Another slap silenced her as he dropped her to to the floor.

Gastra stood over her like a tower watching her every move. A wicked smirk

filled his pudgy face. His stained teeth was decaying and his breath following the

same road. "You were put on Gaia to serve the rich, woman! If you disagree, then you

get the death penalty."

The woman shook in fear. She only lived twenty-one years and her life was over with

one minor disagreement. Her face grew pale, as her fingers trembled on the steel

floor. "...I will gladly take that punishment...Gastra!"She said with more confidence

then she felt in her whole body. Gastra jeered at her and told the guards to take her

to a cell; No food or water, for that was part of the punishment.

The guards threw her in the small, cold cell and locked the doors shut and walked

away. She could her their footsteps fade away. As the foot prints faded, another, more

rapid pair came. Since she couldn't see through the door, she waited for the person to

come to her. The solid steel doors flew open in a swift bang, a man with blond hair

tied up into a pony-tail marched in. His eyes were circled with black bags and lines.

Horrible make-up was spread over his face. His skin was a sickly yellow, mixed with a light

purple trail. The man knelt down and grabbed the woman's chin, forcefully.

"You must be that wretch of a woman Gastra told me about."A nasty smiled peeled

across his face. "Madelin, right?"She nodded, pulling her face out of his cold hands.

The man smiled, running a finger down her cheek. "What a dilemma you have put

your self in. Tis a bad thing to happen to a...Woman."

Madelin looked away. She was ripped away from her family, her friends and her life,

to be a slave; Something she dreaded since Gastra became Emperor. Children,

millions, were dragged away from their homes to serve the rich. She grimaced when

replayed the image of her family being taken away and sold. Tears fell down her

cheeks. "...What is my punishment?" She cried.

"Ready to die already? What a strong girl!"He jeered, plodding over to the doors.

"It is...The Mystic Forest for you,wretch."He slammed the doors shut, then bolted

them up. Madelin heard him talking to one of the guards.

''Kefka,sir. When do we leave?"

''Tomorrow. Make sure she is ready to leave."

''By ready...You mean..Not ready?'' ''YES YOU FOOL!'' Kefka's footsteps grew loud,

then silent.

Madelin sighed, crawling over to a lump of hay in the corner.

_Kefka,That was Kefka?_

She laid down, soaking in her surroundings. It smelt like oil and wet gunpowder,

mixed with a powerful musky stench that came from a dead body a couple of feet

away. What a horrible place,Madelin thought,wrapping her arms around her slim

body. Tomorrow her death would fall upon her shoulders. And all she did was

disagree with the notion of Laying back and taking 'her' beatings. Why should she

get beat, while the others-The men slaves-Get a better treatment? It didn't seem at all

right. She tried to comprehend it,but no spark flew: She hated Gastra and his religion,

she wanted him to pay, hurt like she has, but no one would inflict pain upon the ruler

of the world. Madelin rolled over on her side and cried, fearing tomorrow, the day she

dies.

Morning came, and she was dragged away from the cell, blind-folded then thrown

on the back of a Chocobo carriage.

Madelin assumed she would be killed the instant they met the forest, which falls to

the east of both Vector and the Military B.A.S.E,which is Battle Artillery Stationed

Equipment. The forest was known as either "Mystic forest,or Path To The Other

Realm." It was said that the ancient magic beings known as "Espers" lived there.

But to Madelin, her death lived there. Kefka, who arrived by one of the new

technology known as Carrier, jumped out of the back with a flourish.

He was dressed in all gold, red, black and a bright green. Around his thin, long neck

was a amulet with a crow engraved on it, burning in fire.

He strode up to the three men who had a hold on Madelin and laughed.

"I love sending people to their doom. It is fun to play with life."Kefka said, pulling a

small knife out. Madelin's body shook.

_This is it._

"There is a part in this world people like you play in...Lin."

_Lin? Why did he give me a nickname!? I hate him! _

"My name isn't Lin, it's Madelin!" she shouted.

Kefka sneered,then with a serious face, slapped her. "It is If say it is!"

He motioned for the men to drop her, and kicked her. "Not so tough now, are we?"

Madelin rose, her hands ready to defend herself. "I may not be tough, and I may be

poor. But I have something you will never have. A heart!" Kefka smiled, laughing

at her, while nodding to the others. "A heart? Why would I want that, when I have

power, Gil? I have what I want-To control the poor, to kill those who are unworthy of

life, and finally: To gain what I loved since I was a boy-Ruling the world besides

Gastra."

Madelin chuckled. "You? Leo would never let you run evil over the world!"

Kefka punched her . She fell to the ground and held her cheek in her hands, blood

dripping down her chin. "Never speak that man's name again!"He kicked her in the

ribs and laughed. "Leo would never know what hit him. I have a plan to get rid of

him."

Madelin stood, and with her fears behind her for a swift moment, said. "Soon, when

you least expect it, someone will end your life, like the quickness of a tide, You will

never see it coming!" She kicked him in the knees and grabbed his knife when it fell

into the soft dirt. Madelin ran, her legs flying as fast as they could.

Kefka rose, and with one yell, threw his anger at his soldiers. "Get that thrash. Kill

her slowly. I want her to pay!"

The soldiers blew up in a hurry, scattering every where, running towards her.

Kefka got up and pursued her. He wanted to pay her back, no matter what.

Madelin ran through bushes, weeds, and broken trees that fell to the ground.

Her breath shortened into gasps as she pounded the ground, her feet were moving

with inhuman speed.

She stopped at a cliff and looked around, the guards were around her, laughing and

swinging their swords around in circles. Kefka emerged from the thickets, grinning

at Madelin. Her heart stopped.

"You will pay for touching a Court Mage,little freak!" Kefka pushed past the soldiers

and stepped in front of Madelin. "I'm going to cut you open like a fish and slowly

pull your organs out with that knife." He gestured to the blade she was holding and

chortled. Madelin glanced down off the cliff and gasped. Hundreds of feet below her

was a rapid river, flowing east.

Kefka silenced the laughing men and said, almost sweetly. "If you walk towards me, I

will end your life faster."

She grimaced, then turned and jumped into the rapids. Kefka yelled, running to the

edge. "No! Get her!"

The soldiers flew to the direction the shore was, and yelled in fury.

Kefka smiled.

_You won't get away that easy!_

Madelin tried her best to swim in beat with the water, but failed when she went

under. She wasn't a good swimmer, since she never left the slaver house.

She emerged from the depths and coughed. She quickly kicked her legs to stay afloat

and safe. She turned her head and saw the soldiers on the cliffs above her. If she was

caught, she would be tortured then slowly killed by Kefka. She simply didn't want to see that man

again.

She pushed her arms to go faster and faster till she reached the end. Her mouth flew

open. The end was a large water fall. Madelin was pushed off the cliff and thrown

into the calm water below. Kefka witnessed her fall and smiled in the most uncanny

way. "Let's go! Theres no way she lived after that! No one ever does." He yelled to his

men, they headed back to their Chocobos and departed.


	3. A New Life

**Chapter -3**-

**A New Life**

Madelin dragged herself out of the freezing cold water and fell on the grass,

coughing and gasping for air.

When she looked up, she saw light green trees and stones every where. It puzzled her.

She looked to the right and gasped. The was a large door, covered by thick leafed trees

and dark shadows. Madelin walked over to the door and lightly touched it. A soft

warmth filled her as she pushed the door open. A flash came, blinding her. She

fell down, hard and fast and went into deep slumber.

"Sir," A man with blue hair and light pink eyes said. "There is a strange creature in

the seal room. We think it broke through the Gate Of Wisdom."

A short man with a long gray beard stared at the man to his right. "Maduin? Will you

check it out for me?"

A beast with pointed ears and a sharp,but slender nose nodded. His hair was a faint

green color, while his eyes blaze red. He had dark skin from working out in the sun

all day, and his body was tall and strong. He wore a simple red cloth around his waist

and a dark amethyst necklace around his thick neck. "Yes Elder. I shall." He bowed, an

ran out of the cave.

Maduin dashed into the Gate Of Wisdom and walked over to the giant, brown door

that was sealed by mystic powers he had yet to learn.

His eyes focused on a figure laying on the floor. "...Huh? What is it?"He knelt down

and brushed the blond hair out of the way. _A..Human?How did it get here? _He

frowned._ I can't leave it here. It needs help_. He was about to pick it up when he saw

a long, pink ribbon next to it's head. He picked it up and then picked the human up.

Maduin had some cure Espers come in and check the human out.

The first Esper was a fairy with large pink wings and long, red hair that fell to her

knees. While the other was the fairy's friend, training in the art of healing.

"She's still quite weak...She'll need to rest for a while." Said the Fairy, gliding over to

him, sparks following her, leaving beautiful pink trails.

Maduin sighed, then cleared the small distance between the Elder and himself.

"She's a human, Maduin. A human." Said the Elder, watching Maduin's moves with

curiosity.

Maduin frowned. The poor woman was hurt, and the Elder wanted her out quickly.

He didn't care if it was serious or not. His face grew grave, and sad.

"She must have wander in from the other world by mistake.."

The Elder turned, mad that Maduin wanted to protect it, like it was one of them.

Maduin calmly walked to the wolf Esper at the end of the round table.

"We ought to kill it right away. Humans and Espers are incompatible!"

Maduin became angry. _What could a helpless woman do to us?She is weak and _

_unwell. She can't do anything!_Maduin left the room, feeling uncomfortable that he

was the only one who care.

He asked the fairy to leave, and walked besides the bed.

The woman stirred, her eyes fluttering open. Maduin smiled softly. "Did I wake you?"

The woman sat up and stared at the tall man. "Your a...Esper," She saw the beautiful

necklace around his neck. "What is that for?It's so pretty!"

Maduin chuckled. "I'll give it to you. A charm from the Esper world!"

The woman smiled, letting the man tie it around her , slim neck. Maduin smiled,

walking in front if her again. He nodded. "It looks better on you,then me."

The young woman blushed. "..Thanks. So I'm in the Esper world?So thats where I

ended up."She changed her gaze to the floor. Maduin frowned.

"Every one is at lost as to how you, a human, could of have made it into our world..."

The woman cocked her head left. "Your the one who saved me, right?"

She smiled sweetly, walking up to him. She was half his size, she went to his chin; But

she still had to look straight up. "My name is Madelin. It was a accident I came here.

Gaia is full of greed, hate and power. I thought I could change that, but I was given

the death penalty, and sent here with a evil man. He was going to kill me, so I ran and

found a door." She finished with a little sob. Maduin looked down, his eyes were a

light red now. "They say humans and Espers can't...Coexist."He said, watching

Madelin out of the corner of his eye. She smiled, it was full of understanding and

peace. "So you don't want me here, right?"Her smiled faded into a straight line.

Maduin sighed, turning to look at her. "No, I'm just...Unsure." Madelin seemed to

understand and said, looking down at the amethyst necklace.

"I'll return to my own world tomorrow."

Maduin forced a smile. "Alright. Some one can show you the way back,"He shook his

head slowly. "You can keep the necklace..Madelin." she nodded.

The next day, Maduin woke and searched for her. She wasn't in bed or in the room, so

he headed out side. The Elder was looking off towards the Gate Of Wisdom.

"That human left without a guide. I hope she will be all right."

Maduin gasped. He didn't get to say good bye, or that he wishes her luck. He shot off,

running down the dirt path that zig-zag through the tall corn fields and grain fields.

He saw the cave and ran faster. _I hope I'm not to late!_

In front of the cave, was a young Esper boy,who was on guard today. The boy stopped

Maduin. "What's wrong, sir?"

He took in two long breaths and said. "Has a human woman come past!?" "Yes, sir."

Maduin pushed the boy out of the way and ran in side. He past a long, dirt bridge

that hung over a large down to the spiky rocked floor.

He skid to a stop when he saw the human touching the door. "Wait stop!"

Madelin turned, confused an scared. Maduin smiled, running over and taking her

hand in his giant hands. "If you don't want to return to that world, your welcome

here...With me."He sighed,blushing slightly.

Madelin looked down, frowning, her hands shaking. "But...Humans and Espers can't

be together...Remember?" Maduin gripped her hands tightly. "How can we know for

sure,unless we try ourself?" Maduin asked, bringing her closer to him.

"How do we know for sure...If we...Don't try..Ourselves?" He leaned in and kissed

her,pulling her in a hug. Madelin kissed him back,hugging him.

Nine Months Later...

"I've chosen a name for her..."

"What is it?" Madelin asked. Maduin smiled. "Terra."It's Beautiful, isn't it?"

Madelin smiled, cradling the baby, Terra. She kissed the baby's head and handed her

to Maduin. "It's the most beautiful name I've ever heard." Maduin tickled the baby's

belly, and said, the baby fussing around. "She has your eyes, Maddie. And your chin."

"Yes, but she has your nose an the rest of your face."She said, sleepily. Maduin smiled.

"Tired dear?" "Yes." Maduin gently laid Terra down in her crib and walked over to

Madelin. He tucked the blanket around her and kissed her forehead. "Night."

Madelin smiled, yawning. "Night, love." Maduin went to sit down and watch her

sleep.

Over the days, Terra showed her powers every one thought she wouldn't have.

People would pick her up and get 'burned' from the sudden fire she would burst into.

Espers quickly became annoyed of her, and stayed away, except the Elder, who adored

her. Maduin had to keep a silence spell on Terra to keep her from hurting the others,

but they didn't care, they hated her; For every thing she was.

The next year that passed, Terra could brake through the spell and started to cast

''Poison'' on the Espers that walked in to talk with the Elder and Maduin. People

strayed from Madelin and her...Freak of a daughter. They just didn't understand the

poor, little baby. One morning, Madelin left Terra outside in her tiny crib so she could get

the over cooked food in the oven.

Terra got out and burned the crop fields that were right in front of her. Madelin

explained that Terra couldn't control it to all the Espers, but they shunned Terra and

told Madelin and Maduin. "Keep that freak from us and ''Our'' food!"

Maduin asked Madelin what happened. When she told him, he seemed to agree with

the others. "Maybe she has a problem, Madelin. We should keep her in till she can

control it-" Madelin yelled that he was choosing their side and that he thought Terra,

their daughter, was a freak, then she stormed off with Terra and hid in their room that

whole day. Maduin explained what he meant and asked her to forgive him and try

his plan. "They might end up liking her,Madelin. Please just try it?"

She agreed and they made Terra stay in for three whole months, telling her she had to

be a good girl. Terra blinked, and with one hand, grabbed Maduin's nose. He tried to

pull her away, but found she had a strong grip on him. She giggled. "Why, you have

more strength then a ten year old Esper boy." He pulled her off and told Madelin

what happened. She asked him to keep it quiet till she was older, and they did.

Another month passed and Terra didn't use her magic on Espers, instead she cried

more until they took her out side to play with the other babies. Madelin smiled at the

sight of her green haired baby playing with the others; Like a normal little Esper.

Terra had slightly sharp ears and a thin nose that resembled Maduin's. She had dark

purple eyes and light skin. Her arms and legs were longer then the other babies and

her chubby cheeks were always a light red shade, it was the only flush of color on her:

Besides her green hair.

Terra's eyes would glow red when she would cry or get upset, then she would sit and

sulk in a purple and white aura. Madelin and Maduin became concerned an kept her

inside more to calm her and keep her from the other, mad Espers.

One year later Terra was playing with the other babies in a nursery and knocked

down some of their toy buildings they made. The babies cried and cried till

the the parents came out and started to yell at Terra. She was a smart baby,and

understood everything they said. One Esper picked the other babies up and yelled.

"You little hybrid witch! What did you do now!?" Another came up and took the

babies away ,saying."What a mistake!We are stuck with that...That thing forever!"

Terra, who knew what they meant, started to cry when they left and didn't come back

for her.

Madelin and Maduin came and found Terra by herself, outside, all alone, crying.

Madelin rushed over and cradled her till she grabbed Madelin's blouse and cried.

"It's alright my little baby. Mommy is here." She soothed Terra. She fell asleep in the

comfortable arms of her mother. Madelin looked at Maduin and said. "They left her

here,Maduin." "I see that,dear." He was angry that they left a baby alone.

"I don't want her here any more." Maduin agreed and took his family home.

They kept Terra in the house, only letting her out for a few seconds a day. Her

skin became more pale and her hair grew darker from the darkness.

She wasn't seen for months. Madelin and Maduin had to hide their little girl from

Esper world.


	4. The Evade

**chapter -5-**

**The Evade**

One year later, Terra woke Maduin and Madelin up, crying about a monster in her

tiny closet to the right of her room.

Madelin picked Terra up and laid her on her hip, telling her nothing was in her room.

Maduin, to make Terra happy, went to the closet and opened it.

"See Terra. Nothing is here." Maduin said, closing the door with a sigh.

Terra shook her head and said. "Yuh-Uh." Madelin smiled, looking at Maduin.

Maduin laughed, and grabbed her with one strong arm.

"Then you can stay with us to night. Okay?" Terra nodded,giggling when he

swooped her around in circles till they made to their room.

Madelin chuckled when Terra crawled out of his arms and dived under the

heavy blankets. Her green hair showed when she poked her head out from the top

of the cot. Terra smiled, pulling the blanket up to her chin. "Munsta?"

"No," Maduin said. "There are 'no' monsters in here. You are safe."

Madelin patted her daughters head and sat next to her. "What did the monster look

like?"

Terra stretched her arms high, then made a scared face. "It was up ta here. It

haded a long gray beard."She said, plopping down on the cot to cuddle in the

blankets. Madelin frowned, grabbing the child in a hug. "No one will hurt you in

here Terra." She said, pulling the quilts up to her hip. "Right Maduin?"

He looked at his small, but loving family. He never thought he would have one so

good to him, loving and smart. It made him smile. "No one will ever hurt my family

if I have something to say about it." He jumped on the bed and tickled Terra. She

giggled, hiding under the sheets. Maduin and Madelin pulled her out and settled her

down in the middle of their bed, pulled the blankets up and kissed her forehead and

said. "Good night." As they fell asleep, they didn't think any thing in the world

could tear them apart.

The next morning, Maduin woke up to the powerful smell of fire. He sat up and

looked around. In the back round, he heard fellow Espers screaming, then, the doors

flew open and the Elder came in, his face flushed white.

"Maduin!"

Maduin held a finger up to silence him, but Terra woke up, watching the Elder with

interest. Madelin awoke, staring at Maduin. "What's going on?"

The Elder whispered something in Maduin's ear and left. Maduin turned, swiftly

picking Terra up and grabbing Madelin's arm to pull her to him.

"What's wrong Maduin!?" "Listen," He hugged Terra,then Madelin, he forced Terra in

Madelin's arms. "Take her far away Madelin..." Madelin shook her head. "Why?"

He focused on Terra's drowsy eyes and calmly said. "...Humans have invaded.."

Madelin's mouth hung open, sitting down on the end of the bed.

Terra stared at her parents, then clung to her mommy. The look in her father's eyes

scared her. They were black, with a little red dot in the middle. He was angry.

"Please take..Terra away." He pleaded, running out of the room with great speed.

"Maduin! They have taken the Wisdom's upper part, and heading for its south side;

Us!" Elder said, walking back and forth in the kitchen area of Maduin's house.

Maduin, who was thinking asked. "Is there a way to send them back?"

Elder opened his mouth, but no sound came out.

The door opened and the wolf Esper came in, carrying a hurt Esper that he laid

down on a table. "We lost six more Espers Elder!"

Maduin gasped. The humans broke in and took his kind. He will make sure they

pay for what they did.

Elder frowned, covering his brow with his large hand. "...Do what you can. Take

women,children and the old away."

"Why!?" Cried the wolf Esper, glaring at Maduin. "I will have to...Reseal the gate."

Elder replied,sighing in sadness.

The wolf Esper gripped his hands into a ball and yelled. "This is all because of that

human we found two years ago!We should of killed it from the start!"

Maduin told him to shut up.

"Leave her out of this!"

The wolf Esper smiled, despite the situation. "Why? Mad that is true? That human

only caused us pain. Look what that freak daughter of yours did to us, along with it's

worthless mother!"

Maduin raised his fist in anger, but stopped when Madelin came out and walked over

to the Elder.

"...Will it take your life?" She asked, already knowing the answer to her

question. The Elder looked down and sighed, nodding his square head. "Yes it will.

I am too old and am out of strength." He left the room sadly and slowly.

The wolf Esper snorted. "As if you care, you cretin!"He locked gazes with Madelin.

"Why don't you take that monster of a daughter and leave us all alone!?"

Madelin's eyes filled with tears, then she looked at Maduin; Who was looking down,as

if he agreed with him. Madelin took a deep breath and left the room.

Maduin sighed, looking up he said. "Never say that to her ever ag-" A flash of Madelin

ran past him. A sudden flush of fear over swept him as he followed her out side.

He ran down past the corn fields, realizing that Madelin was caring Terra with her.

NO! He ran faster and faster till he made it to the caves entrance. The Elder was

there. "Elder! Did Madelin come pass!?"

"I don't know! I can't hold the seal for ever!"

Maduin ran pass him and into the dark, cold cave he met Madelin at. Tears filled his

eyes.

He stopped when he saw Madelin holding Terra to her chest, glaring at the door that

was surrounded by Imperial Soldiers. Maduin gasped when she walked ahead.

"No Madelin!" She turned and shook her head. "Stay Madelin." He ran across the

bridge and pulled her into a hug. "Please don't leave me..Ever." He whispered,

holding her tight against himself. Madelin looked up, and smiled, wiping the tears

away. "You...Didn't agree with him?" He shook his head wildly. "...I would never

say that about you, love." He insured, hugging her again. Madelin smiled.

"Let's go back together, Madelin." Maduin said, grabbing her hand in his, looking at

the confused Terra wrapped in a pink blanket. Only her little green head showed.

When they started to walk away, the bridge swayed. Madelin fell, as did Maduin.

Madelin fell on Terra, causing her to cry out in pain.

A powerful wind began to whip at them, pushing them backwards, towards the

cave door. Maduin reached for Madelin.

Gastra smiled. "Riches to any man who catches one!" He screamed, feeling the

powerful wave of wind. Gastra tried to hold on to a tree, but the wind ripped him

away and sent him and his entire army back in the cave. "NO!" He disappeared in the

darkness of the cave.

"Madelin! Give me your hand!" Madelin reached for his hand. Another blast of wind

teared Terra from her mother's arms and out the door, crying, she disappeared.

"NO! Terra!" She let go of Maduin's hand and flew after her daughter.

Maduin did the same, knowing deep inside he would never see Esperville again.

Gastra awoke to crying and babbling. He looked straight and saw a woman laying on

a little pink lump. He didn't care, his future, no his life was gone now that he was

forced out of the ''other realm.'' He kicked the dirt like a baby. Screaming at his

unlucky event. Why had he been so close and lost it all? Why did he leave so soon?

He ponder it and started to walk around to examine all the dead and alive men that

had unconscious Espers with them.

All together he had twenty one Espers and thirty alive men. Enough to leave this

unholy place. He paced back to the place he woke up at and looked at the dark

tanned Esper man spread out in front of him. "What a nasty creature!" He kicked

the monster and heard the same crying from before. _What Is that noise!?_

Gastra looked around and saw a woman laying on a pink blanket. _Huh?_ He walked

closer and gasped. The woman was Madelin, the same one he wanted dead three

years ago. "She..._Survived_?"

Madelin looked up, eyes focusing on a black blur. She knew something was wrong

with her, so she said. "...Please..Take my daughter. Please?" Her voice was cut off by

Gastra's gasped of surprise. He pushed Madelin off the pink blanket and grinned

down at the little green hair girl. The little girl cried, hugging her mommy.

"Mommy?" She shook Madelin and cried again, sobbing when she would grunt.

"..T-Terra?"

Madelin hugged her baby when she jumped on her chest. Terra grabbed her mothers

head and rubbed her cheek on her forehead. "Mommy?"

Gastra's face twisted in delight. A..A baby? Then she must be...Half Esper!

Gastra swooped the little girl up and smiled.

"Way to go Maddie! You have served your purpose! With this little creature I will

rule the world with ease!"

Madelin got up on her knees and crawled over to him. "N-No! You can't hurt my

little girl, Gastra! Please leave her alon-" Gastra smacked Madelin, causing her to fall

down. Terra watched her mommy fall and cried. "M-Mommy!"

Gastra pulled a knife out and stabbed Madelin in the gut when she rose.

Terra's face turned pale. Her mother fell to the ground with the dagger it her side.

Gastra smiled, looking at the tanned Esper man. The monster was watching in fear,

tears filled his eyes as he heard the last words. "What's your name little one?"

There was a pause. "...Terwah." "Terra? What a pretty name..." The rest was a blur, he

fell unconscious.


	5. Vector

**Chapter 6**

**Vector**

Gastra had the Espers put in special containers that was filled with a water that

would keep them from using their powers against the Imperial army and doctors

and scientists. Three days passed since the day of the Esper's arrival and Terra's.

Gastra told his servant to bring his generals and Professor Cid Del Norte

Marguez , General Kefka Palazzo and General Leo Chirstophe.

Gastra waited for his men and said. "Great news, my friends."

Cid and Leo smiled, happy that their sire was back and safe. "What is that, my lord?"

Leo asked, bowing when they were in line.

Gastra laughed. Kefka grinned. "Did you get the Espers?" "Why, yes I did, Kefka."

He continued. "What is that, sir?" Leo asked,transfixed. "It came from a little girl I

found. " He seemed content and ready to yell his findings.

"..And?" Tempted Kefka, ignoring Cid's warms. "Why tell us this?"

Gastra wagged a finger at him, flashing them a smirk. "Come on out."

Leo, Kefka and Cid turned to the door and saw a little girl come in. She had a hood

on, covering her head. But you could see a dark purple necklace around her neck.

"A little girl!? What a waste, my liege!" Kefka cried, spiteful glaring at the girl.

"Oh, no Kefka. Not just ''any'' girl. She is...Special in every way." Gastra said, gesturing

for the girl to come over to him.

The girl slowly made her way to Gastra and stared at him. "..."

"Good girl, " He picked her up and laid her on his lap. "This is Terra. She is half

human and...Esper."

The room gasped and glared at the girl, confused and scared at the same time.

"What did you say!?" Kefka screamed, not believing his ears.

Leo seemed dazed at the ordeal. "She is half human ''and'' Esper?" "Yes Leo."

Leo smiled at the girl and said. "May I introduce my self?" Gastra nodded to them all.

"Yes you can, all of you. Cid I want you to run tests on her, while Leo and Kefka

train her when she gets older. Understood?" They nodded and stood in front of Terra.

"Hello Terra. I am Leo. It is nice to meet you."

Kefka smiled. "...I am Kefka Palazzo."He felt it was necessary to give her his last

name, for he thought he should be know to all.

Cid grabbed her pale hand and said. "Hello dear. I am Cid. Pleased to meet you."

Terra stared at the men and scanned their faces. She didn't know them, any of them.

She felt scared and alone. "Mo-mommy?" She looked around, tears building up.

"Huh?" Leo asked. He wanted to know who was the mother and asked.

Gastra grinned. "Oh, you know her...Madelin. The slave we tried to kill three years

ago. She found the sealed gate and..Apparently a Esper man. To breed with a monster

is a crime!"

Kefka smiled. _Madelin? That witch?_ He looked at the girl and sighed. He pulled the

hood down and every one but Gastra gasped. Her hair was a light green, that turned

blond in the light. Leo took his eyes off her Terra and asked. "What happened to

Madelin?"

"...She tried to kill me, so I killed her first."

Leo felt bad for little Terra. She had no mother, and he knew they wouldn't let her see

her father at all. He stared at the sad, purple eyes on the girl._ Poor thing..._

After they all were done talking about Terra, Gastra yawned.

"I need rest. I have traveled a long way and with a noisy brat, " He looked at Terra, his

new weapon.

Terra was sitting in the corner, watching them with intent and fear. Scared brat.

"Get over here girl!" Terra shook her head. She wanted to wait for her mommy and

daddy. Like they told her to do when they were gone. Gastra looked at Leo.

"Get her."

Leo slowly approached the girl and bent down. "Hi there Terra. Are you hungry?

Thirsty?Or tired?"She shook her head, watching the door behind him. Leo sighed.

"Your mommy and daddy told us to make you go to sleep." Terra looked at Leo and

said. "Mommy?" "Yes. Now come on." He held his hand out and smiled down at her.

Terra glanced at the door one last time, then grabbed his giant hand. "..."

Leo was told by Gastra to get her a room and food in the morning. He took her to a

empty room in the far end of the long H shaped hall way.

The room was frightfully large, to big for a three year old, but it was all they had left.

In the back was a small box filled with folded blankets. In the east side of the room,

by the window, was a huge cot.

The bed was all gold, red and green. Ugly colors for a bed, but fluffy and comfortable.

He lifted her up to the bed and held the blankets up till she crawled under.

"There you go, princess."He said, carefully laying the blankets down on her chest,

fluffing her pillows for her. "Better?" "Uh-Huh." Terra replied, looking around.

Leo was about to blow the candles out, when Terra said. "NO!" Leo stopped. "What?"

She pointed to a large closet to the back of the room that was half way open.

"Munsta." Terra hid her face under the blankets and repeated. "Munsta."

Leo hurried to the closet and told her nothing was in it, then he closed it, locked it

and walked over to her. "See. No ''munstas'' in there." Terra smiled half way and laid

down calmly. "Daddy?" Leo stopped and stared at her purple eyes. "...No. I am not

your daddy,Terra."

Terra yawned, closing her eyes to a narrow slit. "..." She rolled over and hid her face

under the blanket. Leo sighed, walking to the door. "...Good night,Terra."

She murmured, and Leo left the room.

Leo was walking down to his cot, when he began to think.

_I wonder if she knows Gastra was the one who killed her mother? Probably not, she is_

_a baby and they can't understand that kind of stuff. Can they?_

He made it to his room and dropped down to his huge,comfortable bed.

_Poor girl. Maybe she can get 'new' parents._ Leo drifted into sleep.


	6. Testing

**CHAPTER 7**

**Testing**

The next day, Leo was called into the throne room. Gastra was waiting, along with Cid

and Kefka.

"Ah, Leo, you made it in time. I have some wonderful news to tell."

_Wonderful, huh_? "Yes my liege?"

Gastra's eyes flew to Cid's, and then he said. "Today we start our testings. Guess who

is first?" "Who, my liege?"Leo asked, not quiet sure.

"The Esper girl's father."Gastra replied blissfully as he nodded to Cid.

Leo's heart paused. Her father? Didn't she lose enough? "Really, sir?"He looked down.

Gastra smiled. "And in other, less important news; We are going to talk to him, try to

get him to tell us about..Um Terence."

"Terra sir, Her name is Terra."Leo corrected, bowing his head a little.

Gastra shook his finger. "Right, Terra. Fine. That will be all friends."

Leo began to leave the room when Kefka slithered by his side. "Hows...The thing?"

Leo rolled his green eyes and said. "Terra, is fine. Why?"

"She also under goes testings today...Leo." Kefka stressed his name greatly, then he

clicked his tongue. "Bring her to Cid. Emperor's orders."He stomped off in a

hurry.

Leo briskly ran to Terra's courters.

Terra wasn't in her bed, she was playing on the floor. "Terra? What are you doing

down there?" He knelt down and moved her hands so her could see what she had.

It was her necklace. It was shining a light purple color, making the steel floor glow

like amethyst. Leo's eyes widened as he picked the necklace up. "W-What?"

Terra stood and pulled on his pants, crying for the necklace. Leo lightly smacked her

hand away and stared at the light again. Suddenly, the light faded and he heard

distant talking. "Huh?" He looked down and saw Terra shaking his legs. He chortled

and picked her up. "What?"

Terra grabbed the strings to the necklace and said. "Mine!" He gently gave it back

and carried her away. "Are you hungry miss Terra?"

"Uh-Huh." She laid her small head on his shoulder and yawned. "...Mommy...?"

Leo didn't like to tell her that her ''mommy'' isn't here. "No Terra. Your mommy

is not here."

Terra's stomach growled, then she blushed slightly. By this time of the day, her mom

would feed her, so no one ever heard that sound but her parents. "Don't worry Terra.

There is food at the labs. Okay? Good." He switched her around in his arms and

went ahead.

When they made it into the lab, Leo put Terra down and pointed her towards the

place were the food was. She seemed puzzled. She never got her own food before. So

she shook her head and pulled his pants. "...Tummy." She said, gesturing to the food.

Leo smiled, realizing she didn't know how to get it. "Fine. I'll get it for you. Stay here

like a good girl." He walked away. Terra glanced around and saw a small bench. She

began to walk over, trembling on her baby feet. Then, out of no where, she was in the

air, facing Kefka. "What do you think your doing!?" Terra smiled at his face.

There was a white powder all over his face, his eyes wee lined with a dark red color,

while his lips were tanned a sickly purple. His eyes were scarlet red and his nose was

long and bent at the tip, his chin was also pointed, along with his large ears.

He looked like a clown. Terra giggled, grabbing his face with her small hands.

Kefka reacted by pulling her away and holding her up by an arm. "Don't do that

EVER again." He dropped her on the bench and went to Leo.

Terra stared at the men talking and frowned. Leo looked angry at Kefka for

something he said. Then Leo walked towards Terra and gently put a plain donut

down next to her. "Eat that." Then he left again, but to talk to Cid. Terra licked all

the yummy powder off and chewed the soft bread.

Leo was done talking and went to see Terra. He stopped and laughed, gaining both

Cid's attention and hers. Terra's face was covered in white powder, while her lips and

round chin was dripping a blue crème. Cid chuckled, and said. "Seems she made a

mess, Leo." Leo agreed and picked her up. "Full?" She nodded and looked around.

"Clown?" She said, watching a man with long, blond hair turn. "Kefka! You little runt!"

Leo and Cid laughed, while Terra stared at Kefka's makeup.

Once every one was finished laughing at Terra accidental joke,they got the labs

ready.

The day passed with blood being taken and tests that was made up of different types,

like anger, happy and even sad ones that would make Terra react, but nothing worked.

Days flew pass, draining Cid from energy and time,while Gastra lost his patients.

"Get her to use magic! I don't care what you have to do!" Gastra screamed at Cid.

"But sir-" "I don't care if you have to take a arm from her. Do it!" He waved his hand,

gesturing Cid to leave.

Another day came. Cid was locking Terra in a small chair. "I just need to check your

vitals. Okay Terra?" She nodded fearfully, then looked down at the strips of leather

tied around her wrists and ankles.

Cid turned the chair on and watched the screen. The normal lines went up, down.

Then a long line wen t to the top and fell down pass the ender. Cid umped up and

looked at Terra. She was watching the ropes. Cid followed her eyes and gasped.

They were on fire, but it she didn't seem to feel it at all. Cid hurried to her and said.

"Terra! Listen to me, stop what your doing," She didn't listen and kept burning the

rope.

"I said stop!"

Terra looked up, eyes wine red. She sensed his fear and stopped, her eyes went back to

the amethyst color like before. Cid whistled in gratitude. "Thank gods.." He carefully

untied the only surviving ropes and smiled at Terra. "You just made Gastra happy,

Terra."Cid said, patting her green hair. Terra knew he was happy and giggled, smiling

when he took her hand. She was happy he liked her magic, unlike the others back in

the Esper world. She was content that people liked her and wanted to see her powers;

But she knew her parents like it too, and she was sad they were gone. She wanted

them here, with her, the whole time. But she became wry each day that pasted. Now

Cid was happy to see her magic, and she liked the feeling that someone cared.

Cid lead Terra in Gastra's throne room and said. "The first step has been done,my

liege." He bowed to the man in the chair, forcing Terra to bow.

Gastra rose, grinning at Terra. "...Magic?" "Yes my lord. Magic. From Terra."

Gastra circled the green haired girl, smirking in delight, then he chuckled.

"Finally! I have my weapon!" Cid gasped. _W-Weapon?What?_

Gastra grabbed Terra's chin and said. "You are to listen to every word Cid tells you.

Got it!? Good." He turned to the dazed Cid and said. "Get thatice Esper and inject

Celes with it. I also want Leo, an Kefka injected. Understand Cid?"

Cid nodded slowly, bowing one last time before retreating with Terra.

_Weapon? Why Gastra?_

Three years passed, and Terra was now six. A tall six year old.

Leo walked into Terra's room for the first time in two years. He smiled at a lump,

curled up with a blanket near the window. Leo stepped closer, noticing that she was

watching the kids playing out side. _Huh?_ "Terra?" He tapped her should. She turned

and peered into the eyes of Leo's. "Hi there Terra. Remember me? It's Leo. Do you

remember?" Terra nodded. Leo pulled the blanket down and gasped.

Her hair was turning blond and her eye were getting a darker purple shade. She was

extremely pale and thin for her age. Her nose was slender and her chin was more

round then before. Terra weakly smiled. Leo felt a surge of sorrow. _What happened_

_to her?_ "Terra. What..." He saw her turn to the window again and sigh.

_Huh?_ He looked out the window. There were parents picking their children up,

hugging, talking and kissing their foreheads; They were happy to see them.

Leo shook his head.

"How long have you've been looking out this window Terra?"

"A year." Said a voice from behind. It was Cid.

Leo rose to shake hands, then asked why she was watching them.

"Simply Leo. She either wants friend or parents; Or possibly both. All children do."

Cid answered, walking over to the window, bending down to Terra's height.

"Do you want to play with them Terra?" There was pause,then she nodded. "..Yes."

Cid turned to Leo. He was surprised that Leo came a whole year earlier then he

thought. He was happy. But once he left, Terra seemed to fall into pieces. He

looked at Terra, then Leo. Cid forced a smile.

"So...I was talking to Gastra about Terra. About her wanting

and ''needing'' friends. He said only one." "Who?" Leo asked.

Cid took a breath. "Another lab..Rat, were his exact words." "Who!?" Leo asked again.

"Celes."Cid replied, looking back at Terra, who was perched on the window seat like

a bird. "But...Celes might not like Terra. And you know why." "I do?" He pondered.

"Oh, yes you do. Her..Powers and her hair. Evey one will tease her and mock her."

Leo nodded in agreement. "So? When do we take her to Celes?" Cid asked for Leo,

covering his laughs when Leo got annoyed. "How is Celes Chère?" Leo wanted to

know. He hasn't seen her for a year.

Cid smiled. His smile wasn't force like it was for Terra; Cid loved Celes like his own

daughter. He felt pity for Terra, not love. "Very fine. She has been put in more

training classes." "I meant in feelings, Cid."

"Oh! She is fine. Like she will always be, Leo. Why so concerned?"

Leo sighed, brushing loose hair away from his face. His eyes glowed sadly.

"These girls don't have a normal life..."

"If they had a normal life, they would be ''forced'' into marriage and become slaves!"

Cid screamed, gaining Terra and Leo's attention. Leo held up a hand in defense.

"That's not what I meant Cid. I mean it in a ''Out side of Vector life''. You know what

it was like...Before."

Cid's face became red in embarrassment. "Sorry I lashed out on you Leo."

Leo smiled. "It's alright. But can I talk to..Her alone?" He looked at Terra and sighed.

Cid nodded, turning to Terra. He told her he would be back with some cookies and

left. Since Cid was Terra and Celes's caretaker, he had to get them their food, toys or

anything they needed. It is a draining job for one so old.

Leo stepped closer to her and sat down on the seat to watch the same thing that

captured her gaze. "Looks like fun, doesn't it?"He looked at her purple eyes. A wave

of sadness was burning at her soul. "...Uh-huh." She pulled the blanket up more and

said. "I see em every day." Her eyes followed a man carrying his daughter away.

Leo frowned, and touched her shoulder. "It's okay to be sad, Terra."

"Sad?" She looked at him in a confused way and continued, her voice strained.

"Why sad? My daddy is coming back. So is my mommy."

Leo shook his head, lifting his hand away. "...Terra..." He couldn't help but to feel

sad and pity for her. She still thinks her parent are coming back. _Why can't she just_

_forget them? _Leo turned to the window and all the children and parents were gone,

leaving Terra's gaze alone. He was about to ask her why she watched the children,

but Cid came back in,with a tray of oatmeal cookies and milk. Leo heaved a sigh.

"Terra? I got your favorite kind." Cid said, laying the tray next to her crossed-legs.

Terra looked at the food and slowly took her eyes away, not touching one.

"Terra? What is wrong? You always eat oatmeal cookies."Cid stated, feeling defensive.

Leo stared at Cid. Is he that blind? She is sad and he doesn't notice. How long as he

let this happen? The whole time I left? Or a couple of days? Cid took the cookies away

and said. "Fine. No need to spoil your dinner then!" Cid opened the second window

to the back of the room. He held the tray out and dumped the cookies and milk.

"Celes will love the cookies I will get her." He said, about to leave the room.

Terra watched him throw the cookies away. She didn't let a single tear fall till she

heard him mention Celes. She turned her gaze back to the window and sobbed.

Rage filled Leo, engulfing him a fiery fury. She wants him to talk to her like he does

to Celes! Like a father! Why didn't I see it before? She thinks he is choosing Celes

over her, but she thinks that because he is!

Leo followed Cid outside and harshly said. "Cid! Stop!" Once he stopped, Leo gripped

his hands into a ball. "...Why must you treat her like that?"

"Like what?" Cid was getting upset and defensive like before. "Terra wants you to

talk to her like a father, like you do with...Celes." "But you don't and it's hurting

her. Don't you care?"

Cid's face grew red, then he walked away. "I treat her the same way I treat Celes.

She is a baby, all of them do this." Then Cid disappeared in the dark halls. Leo stared

after him, falling into a even bigger mass of fury. "...But you don't Cid. You don't."


	7. Terra's Fire

**CHAPTER 8**

**Terra's Fire**

The next day, Terra was brought to the lab earlier by Kefka. Orders told him too,as

much as he hated, he had to do it.

His cold, sickly colored fingers were enclosed around Terra's small hand,dragging

her with him, for she couldn't keep up by her self. Terra tripped a few times, but

was pulled up sharply and was told. "Hurry up!"

When they reached the end of the hall, Kefka said. "Be a good freak and wait here."

He left her there. Terra looked around the dark, narrow hall and shivered. It was

bigger then the last one,and it frightened her. She pressed her frail body against

the wall and took a long breath. She saw giant blocks of black masses forming in the

back, slithering up the floor like snakes, hissing and growling angrily. Terra

swallowed and closed her eyes tightly. _Go away!_ She screamed in her head, shaking her head

to be sure they heard. She opened them and saw they were gone. A weary smile

crept on to her pale face. "..." She looked down both hall ways and smiled. Nothing

was in either side, so she giggled. Happy that it worked, she began to walk slowly

down the upper part, when she heard a swift roar. "What are you doing!?"

She turned and gasped. Kefka was behind her, scowling madly at her. His white

face was lined in anger, while his eyes burned with fury. His hands showed a sign of

movement. Terra bowed her head and whimpered under the pure fear.

"Sorry Kefka...I was scared--" A powerful slapped made her mouth

shut and the edges of her lips bleed slightly. A cry escaped her mouth as she

fumbled back wards. Kefka glared at her. "I told you to stay!" He bent over her

shattered body and raised a hand. "Don't ever disobey me again!" Another slapped

hit her head heavily. Her ears buzzed and her head rang. Terra slowly looked up

at Kefka. His evil eyes were watching. Never in her life has she been so scared.

She shivered, tears falling down her rosy red cheeks. "..I'm..Sorry! Please don't hurt

me."She cried, watching his hands for more movements. Kefka grinned.

"And hurt my little freak show? Why in the world would I get rid of such...A prize?"

Terra was happy when he turned and said. "Follow me and you won't get hurt."

Then he walked off, Terra slowly walking behind him.

Kefka pointed to a small bench chair and said sit, then departed.

Terra sat rubbed her swollen cheeks. The pain was getting bigger ever second. It

made her cry. Why did he hit her? Where was Leo? Where was Cid? Although he

wouldn't care if 'she' got hurt. He only cared for Celes. More and more questions

popped into her head, though she couldn't answer them, they still bothered her.

Terra looked up when she heard talking. It was Kefka and Cid. With a blond haired

girl. We they got closer, Terra gasped at the girl. Her hair was a pure blond. It was

so golden, it looked white, almost like ice.

Cid turned to Terra with a sigh, dismissing Kefka's remarks that Terra didn't hear.

"So Terra..Kefka tells me you were being a bad girl. Is it true?" Terra denied it and

frowned heavily. "Are you sure?" He asked, shaking his finger at her.

"Uh-Huh. I was leav'in and he hurt me."She said, flushing when Kefka yelled, his

face bright red, veins on his throat were popping out. "You little brat! Tell him the

truth, rat!" Kefka threated to hit her, but she screamed and ran towards Cid's legs for

protection. "Kefka. Stop, she just a babe. All of em lie."

It seemed to cool off Kefka's temper, causing him to glare at her. "Net time you lie,

you will get more then a slap, you little freak." He turned with a flourish and went

to the machines in the back. Cid pulled Terra off and pushed her in front of the

other little girl. "This is Celes Chère."Cid said, smiling at them.

Celes eyed Terra, looking at her odd cloths, then to her head of green hair. She gasped.

"I don't like her! She freaky!" Celes yelled, grabbing Cid's legs and hiding. Terra

blushed. She looked down and took a breath. "I'm Terwa. Nice to meet you."

Celes stuck her tongue out and blew. "Go away!" Terra wiped her eyes.

"Kay." She walked away to sit on her small chair. Cid turned to Celes and grabbed

her chin. "Celes," He mumbled. "Be nice! She doesn't any friends. Please, for me?"

Celes thought for a moment, then nodded. She walked over to Terra and said hi.

"Wanna be friends?" She asked, pulling on Terra's white lab coat's sleeve.

Terra smiled and wildly shook her head. "Yeah." "Then come with me." Celes walked with

her to a small area in the back corner and played with tiny tubes and toy laid there

for them.

For hours they played, laughing and smiling. Cid chortled. What a sight.

The doors opened and Leo came in. He walked besides Cid and said.

"Sorry I was gone so long. Privates, they don't listen to any thing," He itched his head.

"Where's Terra? And Celes?" "Playing. Look." Cid pointed to the two girls laughing.

Leo smiled. Celes was building a small castle out of blocks and Terra was helping;

A big, wide smile spread out across her face. She's smiling. Leo thought happily,

walking over and bending down. Celes immediately stopped and stared at him.

Terra kept building till she heard Leo. "Terra,can I talk to you?"

She looked and him, then Celes. She didn't want the fun to end already. "Why?"

Leo laughed, picking her up and sitting her on his lap. "It's training time."

She frowned, glancing back to the toys. "...Toys?" "No toys. Celes you have to go to

Cid. Okay? Good." Then he started off with Terra, laying her in a large tube with

wires poking out from the sides. "Don't be scared Terra. I'm right here." He closed

the door and nodded to the control men. "Go."

The men pulled down two, long red levers and pushed two green buttons at the

same time. Then they said. "Specimen TB09785 in action. Stand by for any further

orders or complications. Gonser 10457 activated. Swanson 104 activated. Tube 234

on." The first man pushed a blue button and said on. The tube Terra was in shook,

then hissed. Terra looked around, fear flowing to the top of her body. A bright green

liquid filled the tank, stinging Terra's ankles. She jumped up and cried.

Leo bit his lower lip and watched. The liquid soon went over her head and

completely filled the tank. The men nodded to each other, then pulled another lever

down. "Sensor 45 activated. Holder 1056 beam on." A bright red light flashed in the

tube and made the water turn yellow. "Sensory finished. M.D activated."

Terra stared at Leo, waiting for him to come and save her.

"Leo..."

Leo saw her mouth open then close. Fear ran through him He turned to the men.

"She's not getting hurt, is she?" "No sir. Specimen TB09785 is stable."

Leo sighed, turning back to Terra. Please don't let anything happen to her...

Suddenly warning alarms went off. The men panicked. "Pull the Vital lever!"

Leo gasped. Terra's body was withering around. Slamming against the walls,

screaming out in pain. "Help her!"Leo yelled, running to the tank. "Terra!"

Terra fell to the floor and gripped her head, crying. Another flash came and she

stood and yelled. Her body kept hitting the sides, trying it's best to escape the

horrible pain she was suffering. "Terra!"

She shot her head up and saw Leo, staring at her, yelling something she couldn't

hear.

_Terra? _

She looked around and saw nothing. _Terra?_

She became afraid and asked.

_It's me Terra. _

The voice faded and she fell to the floor and slammed her head against the

walls. The pain was to severe, causing her to collapse.

The next day, Terra woke up in a large white bed and in a dark room. Her body was

sore and felt like it was on fire. She slowly sat up and looked around. In the back

was lit candle and a small table with a bowl of water. She looked at the door and saw

the door knob shake, then push open. A man with dark blond hair came in, then a

man with light blond hair came in. They stood at the end of her bed, one smiling and

the other frowning.

"I see you awake,Little freak."

The other man shook his head and smiled down at Terra softly. "Good morning

Terra. How do you feel?" Leo felt her head and nodded. "Better I assume?"

Terra told them her body hurt and Leo grabbed her hands and rubbed them.

"You fell the other day Terra and gave me a fright." He replied, sliding her hands

under the blanket.

Kefka rolled his eyes and said. "You used a very special thing yesterday, freak. Very

'Unexpected', If I may say so."

Terra smiled. "Happy?" Leo and Kefka stared at her. Then Leo asked, with a touch of

sadness. "Why would I be happy that your hurt?"

"I am. She showed us what we want!" Kefka informed, shaking off any concern for

Terra.

Terra shook her pale head and said. "...Can I sleep now. Head hurts."

Leo smiled and kissed her forehead. "Yes you may." He tucked her in and lightly

chuckled. "Good night Terra."

Kefka and Leo left the room and closed the door, leaving Terra to the peace of the

night. She dreamed of the voice she heard and of her family, that she once had back

in Esperville.

The next day Leo made Terra her breakfast and took her to the labs; Fearful for

what might happen. He sat her down on a table and smiled, patting her green hair.

"We have a less painful test for Terra. So don't worry." He asked for her arm and tied

a blood monitor on,then he turned to Cid and the lab men.

"She's ready. Make sure she doesn't get hurt." Leo told Cid silently, making sure Terra

couldn't hear. Terra watched Leo and squirmed around on the table.

"...Leo?"

He turned and walked towards Terra. "Yes?" She smiled sweetly and said. "Is

mister Voice gonna talk today?" Leo cocked an eye brow. "Who? What are you

talking about?" "Tell me--" Cid tapped his shoulder and said. "We're ready."

Leo nodded and told Terra not to move. Then he went to stand near the men and

Cid. "Cid, we are turning the monitor on." "Alright. Low level for her." Cid pushed

a bright green button and began to watched the screen. Normal levels were reported,

and normal lines appeared. "..Good."

Terra scanned the faces in front of her and turned her little head left. In the back of

the cramped laboratory, was a tall, blond haired man. His hair was pulled back so tight,

his skin was being stretched back. His eyes watched her intently, while his crossed-

arms were being stabbed by his long, bony finger and yellow nails. She looked down

in fear and shivered. It was Kefka. Terra knew, some where in her mind, that he crazy,

no more then that-Pure evil. She knew he only stayed around because of the power

the lab men told her that she had. She felt like a ant, small enough to be squashed, but

strong enough to lift ten times their weight. But he was like a demon. His bent

posture, his slanted eyes and lined face scared her more then any thing. She dreamed

of her old home she couldn't remember, but knew was there. Terra felt a sick feeling

surround her, almost like he was near her, whispering dark words, and lies into her

ears.

"All reads well, Cid. She seems fine."

Cid's round head gained a smile in relieve. All his life, his specimens either died or

became comatose. He almost feel over the day Terra fainted. To even think a child

passed away because of _him_, he would surly end his own life. He told his men to

watch her breathing for any different signs, then he pulled a lever down and gazed

at the green haired girl. Her heart beat quickened,but that was all. She seemed fine in

every way, only her frowned said other wise.

"Terra, tell me if you start to feel weird." Cid said, picking needle up full of black liquid,

which seemed to glow blue, he gently pushed it into the skin above her elbow.

Terra grimaced. "Don't worry..." Cid's voice was strained, careful not to over dose her

and send her into a catatonic state. When he retrieved the needle, he looked into her

drowsy eyes. "How...Do...You...Feel?"

Terra stared at him and laughed. His face was stretched and bumpy looking because

the drug Cid gave her. Cid cocked an eye brow. Her eyes were dilated and wide

open. Cid smiled. It worked, and it was putting her to sleep. "Terra..."

She looked at him and trembled. Her body couldn't stay up or straight: She was tired.

Cid nodded to his men and laid Terra down. "_Please live through this_?"She heard some

one say in her ear.

Cid held a long scalpel in his hand, ready to preform the surgery on the little

girl. Why, why does he have to be the one?

He carved a inch long incision on her little pale arm. Please...

He made the cut and picked a long, plastic, thin IV Drip tube in, then he inserted a

little, tiny piece of metal on the left side. Live...

He gently held the tube in place as he poured a red liquid in it, feeding her body a

powerful drug he hope wouldn't kill her. When the liquid was all gone, he took the

IV Drip tube out and stitched her up- The metal still in her for future use.

Cid sighed when she didn't have a stroke or a seizure. Thank the gods...

To him, Terra seemed more pale, more..Relaxed then she does when she is awake.

Poor girl. If only Gastra didn't find you. You would be free, happy and have your

parents. Cid smiled faintly, throwing his blood stained gloves down to the cold, steel

floor. " We are done. Her body needs to rest before it shows any sign of infusion or

lose." Cid told them,asking them to bring Leo in.

Leo came in, looking around the lab at the too happy men. He smiled. That means

it went well. Right? He stopped in front of Cid. "...Terra?" Cid chuckled, holding his

jiggling belly. "She is well. Her body had no denial to the drug or the blood we took.

She need her rest, then she will be the same little girl."

Leo smiled down at Terra's sleeping form. Good...

He asked if he could take her, but Cid said he had to keep her here to be safe, Leo

understood and asked him to contact him if something happens or she wakes.

When Leo felt it was okay to leave her, he went to Gastra's throne room- To inform

him of the success of Terra's surgery. Gastra beamed and chortled, his face become

grim and black. Leo knew that this would make him want Terra to under go more

tests that would make him powerful. A wave of fear washed over Leo as he realized

Terra's life would get harder. He sighed, and Gastra noticed. "What has caused you

distress, Leo?"He voice rang with power and force that drives a man to do his

bidding. Leo's lips curled into a forced smile. "Nothing my lord. Just thinking."

"Ah...Leo I must tell you something," He seated himself and sighed deeply.

"I have something only you can take care of. There is a man in Jidoor that has been

spreading lies to the towns people. He tells them that we treat people wrong."

That is true though. Leo thought, listening again.

"He is starting rebel force I think you know the name of." "What is that sir?"

Gastra's face lined with frustration and hate. "...Returners!" "I need you to go there

a...Take care of him, and I don't care how long it takes you- Hunt them all down and

kill them! Understood?" Leo nodded in fear of his Emperor. "I understand my lord."

Leo departed with a sick feeling that laid deep down in his stomach.

He suddenly felt like he was better off away from Vector, but he didn't want to leave

Terra behind. Leo sighed, walking down the huge H shaped hall way, his shoulders

draping down.

That morning Terra woke and was told she was to go into a training

school, instructed by a private teacher. That day her life changed and she became

afraid of her own body. That day she was Gastra's new weapon. She sat a room full

of people on fire, causing Cid to shoot her with a drug that caused her to sleep.


	8. Terra's Training

**Chapter 9**

**Terra's Training**

Terra was now nine and far into her training courses, past the children and almost in

the teen area. She gained in both her sword play and her magic she could wield

freely now. Her harsh and evil trainer was Kefka. He always pushed to go farther

till she dropped down from fatigue and hunger. "No food till you finish freak!"

That was what she would hear all day and almost all night-Her training stopped

around Seven O' clock or Six. Kefka became her new 'Care-Taker' when she was

six, right after Leo left for Jidoor. He kept her in a small closest that was turned into

her room. In the back was a little table with some of her academy cloths, and her

dresser was small and rotten, only filled with some lab cloths and work cloths.

Some people would say it was abuse, but Gastra told Kefka not spoil her in any way,

or she would get sloppy in sparring or Magic class.

They were in the sparring arena now. Terra was on the field with another boy; He

looked older by a few years, but far beyond the junior classes. He was about two or

three inches taller then her. His face was pale and very long, framed by black hair.

Terra, who now has a light blond hair, stood to the height of the boy's shoulder.

Her long, fluffy blond hair fell down her back, laced by a pink ribbon and a little

yellow flower clip near her ear. Her amethyst eyes shined with confidence as she

unsheathed her sword. The sword had a wire thin scratch through it.

She had knee high brown boots and leather pants with a plain white tank top, which

was the academy outfit. Her posture scared the boy, but his pride told him he could

beat this ''girl'' into the ground. He gripped his sword and ran forwards, slashing

it about, trying his best to strike her down. Terra parried and swung at his hip,but

the boy ducked and slashed at her leg. She blocked it and smiled, taking the

opportunity, she slashed down towards his head, the boy fell and rolled out of the

way,cursing her to death. The boy charged and wildly hit her, but Terra blocked them all

gracefully and quickly, never giving him a chance. The battle continued for ten

minutes, causing Terra to get bored. She liked messing with her new ''Sparring''

friends, letting them think she can't fight, then striking them down. It was a good way

to boil off anger.

Terra chuckled and knocked his sword away, watching his stunned look.

"Why...You little!" The boy rammed at her. Terra was shocked, no one ever rammed

her before, so she didn't know what to do. The boy held her down and strangled her.

Terra used her arms to push down on his hand, any thing to make him stop-But it

didn't work. The boy got angry and smashed his fist in her face,causing her cry. She

learned to fist fight, but a class about getting a heaver person off and then fighting, No.

She looked back at his green eyes and then pass him. In the back of the bleachers, was

Kefka smirking, waiting for her to take the boy's beatings, then his for losing.

Her fear rose, then her anger. She didn't want Kefka to hurt her like he always does, so

she gripped her hands around the boy's arms. Her eyes turned wine red, then she

put pressure on his arms, forcing them up. The boy gasped. Terra was lifting him off

of her. She threw him off and jumped to her feet, not getting her sword, she kicked the

boy in the ribs, then punching him in the face. Her anger caused her fists to pound

the boy's face more. Tears built up. What has she done? She became a monster like

Kefka. He forced her to be this way, beating her and yelling. "You best do better Terra!

Or I'll feed you to the wolves!" When she disagreed,he would take a piece of wood

and hit her with, giving her bruises and some times broken limbs. More tears poured

down her face. Why? Why did she have to be taken from her parents? Why does she

have to go through this pain? Why? Her fists kept hitting him, his cries of pain

could be heard from the next dorm. When her fists meet air, she realized that some

one lifted her up and pulled her away from the beaten boy. She looked down at the

boy and gasped. His face was a bloody mess, his nose severely broken, along with

his cut up forehead and jaw. Did she really do that? Did she cause him that pain.

She looked up and saw the person holding her back. It was Leo, concern all over his

face._ When did Leo get back_? She asked herself, unconsciously crying. Leo put her

down and ran to the boy. He wasn't concerned for her. He checked the boys face and

yelled.

"Get a doctor! Hurry!" People rushed in and out,helping the poor, beaten boy. A

doctor came and took him away. Terra watched from her sitting point, crying, body

shanking and shivering. _W-Why?_

She felt a pat on her head and looked up. Kefka was grinning down at her, happy for

her win, no, her power she showed.

Leo looked at Terra and shook his head. _What happened to her?_

He saw her crying, but didn't believe it._ Some one who causes that much pain _

_shouldn't cry. _She was a monster, a demon and witch.

Kefka was talking, but Leo heard nothing. _Why Terra? I thought you were better then_

_that._ A frown crossed his tanned face as he made his way to them.

"Terra."

She looked up, eyes full of salty tears she wished would stop. "..Yes?"

Leo seemed shocked by her quick answer, as if she didn't care for the boy she nearly

killed. His face turned in pain, he didn't know what to do with her.

"Why Terra? I thought... I don't know what to do with you." He said, looking down.

Terra studied his profile, then sighed. "I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry-"

Leo crossed his ams, gaining her attention. The tension became unbearable, he had to

say some thing and leave quickly. "...I need..Time to think about this." Leo said,

leaving the sparring arena in a hurry.

Terra's heart sank into her stomach, pain burned at her. She told her self every day,

that she should be careful and not become another Kefka, but he rubbed off on her-

And she didn't even notice it till it was too late. She gripped her pants, lines of anger

forming on her brow. Why hadn't she been careful?

Kefka leaned down and grabbed her by the elbow. "You did good, my little freak."

He cooed, dragging her away. Terra knew deep in side, Leo would never say he

forgives her for beating the boy, it was some thing she had to deal with.

The next day Terra was told to meet them in the labs.

She arrived in a hurry, she was late and Kefka would ring her neck for it.

Terra ran in and stopped to catch her breath, her hands trembling on the steel walls.

Her heart beat steadied as she walked further in. Around a long table, was Kefka,

Leo and Cid, and some girl with fair hair. Terra smiled. It was Celes, though she

rarely got to see Celes, Terra felt like they were sisters. She strode up and tapped her

shoulder. "Psst..Celes?" She watched as she turned and peered at into her eyes.

"How have you been Celes? I had a terrible day yester-" Celes held her hand up.

"Leo told me." Terra's face flushed. "Oh...Well?"

Celes's eye brows raised up. "Well what?"

Terra's blush deepened. Why did she have to be so...So adult like? She always said

smart things Terra couldn't understand, then she would act like one too.

Celes tapped her black leather boot on the floor and repeated herself. Terra looked

up and said. "What do you think about it?"

"Um..A lot of things Ter. Like I want to know why you did it. Or why you didn't stop.

Lots of things I would like to know. " A frown made it's way to her face as she told

Terra that she wasn't angry with her, unlike Leo.

Terra started to fidget with her cloths.

"Are we still friends?" Celes chuckled under her breath. "Of course Terra."

A smile spread across her face, then ended when Kefka said, his voice angry and

inpatient. "You two get over here!"

The girls ran besides the adults around them and waited. Kefka fixed his gaze at

Celes. "Magic tests today." He glared at Terra, a evil grin masking his face.

"Some thing special for you, little freak." Terra looked down. That was his name for her

now- Little freak, or monster, but the one that hurt the most was witch. She pushed

it aside. Leo and Cid nodded, then Cid took Celes by the arm and lead her away to

a room in the back. Terra envied her. Celes was away from Kefka and Leo, some

thing she wanted right now more then any thing. She took a breath.

Kefka smiled down at Terra, his yellow teeth showing. "Today you show us what you

can do." "Yes. Kefka is right, it is about time we tried." Leo agreed, keeping his eyes

off her. Kefka pointed to a giant, black door. Then they left, Terra walking slowly

behind.

The room was huge. Ten times bigger then the sparring arena. Terra gazed at the

solid walls and concrete floor. Her brown boots made a thumping sound as her feet

meet the floor. She stopped and stared in awe at a giant hole in the ground. It was

shaped like a circle. Terra's mouth dropped. There was a large circle of trees in the

middle. It looked like it was twenty feet deep. On the north an south side was two

large, steel doors. She glanced down the hole then looked at Kefka. "Why is there a

hole here?" She asked, backing off in fear. Kefka smacked his thigh with his hand in

bliss. "Your training ground." Terra's heart stopped. _What?_

She felt sick. _What does he mean?_ Her face grew pale.

Leo shook his tanned head and said. "You are to go down there." Her nerve made

her. "Why!?" Kefka snorted. She made a mistake. She questioned them, and would

pay for it later by Kefka.

"Just get down there!"

Terra was pushed to the south door and walked in, expecting a man to jump out and

attack her. None came, it eased her a little. She heard a loud buzz and looked around.

"Can you hear me, miss Branford?" Terra replied, not knowing if they heard her, she

nodded. "Good. When I say, get ready." "Ready for what?" No one answered.

Terra began to sweat. What was going to happen?

Cid told his men to open the other door, then he pushed a green button, ready to save

Terra if he had too.

Terra heard a alarm, and jumped. They didn't give her weapon. How was she to

defend herself?

She heard loud sounds coming from the other end of the hole. She

couldn't see past all the trees. Bushes were moving, growling sounds emitted from

the shadows. Sweat rolled down Terra's fair skin cheeks, down to her neck.

Two wolves came out, bigger then she by three feet and much wider. Their mouths

were dripping white foam, as their teeth were a nasty yellow mixed with a light

brown.

Terra opened her mouth to scream, but the wolves barked and dashed towards her.

Terra body shook as she ran down the right side of the wall. The nasty animals were

still chasing her. Terra's breath was quickening as she went faster. She looked behind

her and saw no animals. A faint smile appeared. She fell to her knees and took long,

refreshing, mouth fulls of air. Terra heard growling and turned. She gasped.

The rabid dogs found her, she was on the floor, unable to escape. Her head told her

to and run, but her body didn't listen. One wolf jumped at her, grabbing her arms

with it's fangs. She screamed, and covered her head with her other arm.

It was no use, the other wolf grabbed her arm and began to drag her away. She cried

in pain as it dug it's teeth into her arm, while the other one stopped and waited for

it's turn for food.

Terra felt like her arm was on fire. Fire? Thats what she felt like, all over. Maybe...

Her hand reached for dirt and hurled it in the animal's eyes, causing it to bark and

slash it's head about. Terra stood and trembled to stay afoot. But it was to much, she

needed rest. Sweet rest. She fell back on her knees, her arm bleeding badly.

She closed her eyes. _This is it...I failed._ Her heart pounded against her chest as she

gripped her hands. A white aura filed the air around her, summoning a powerful

wind to whip at th trees and bushes. Her eyes shot open, burning a dark crimson red.

Her hands began to burn as she stood, aiming at the wolf that bit her. Her mouth

curved into a smile as she whispered a ancient language. Her lips were slowly

moving, then they went faster. She stopped and aimed her hands at the animal.

"Fire!"

The animal screeched as it's body was consumed in flames, the wolf dropped down,

never moving. She turned to the other and said. "Fire!"

The last one erupted in a bonfire and ran to the small forest, she heard a loud yelp

and smiled. It was dead. She fell to the floor and sighed, blood spilling from her arm.

_It hurts. I...Can...Fix..It. Can't I?_ Terra laid her good hand on her cut and whispered

in the ancient tongue again. "Cure..." She smiled as the cut quickly healed, leaving

no marks or blood. _Good.._

She fell face first on the dirt.

Cid, Kefka and Leo stared in surprise. What just happened? They asked themselves.

Then as if it didn't matter, Cid said. "Some one go get her."

Three men left the room and came back a couple of minutes later with unconscious

Terra. They laid her down on a long bench and stared at her. Is that what Kefka will

be able to do after the infusion? Leo asked himself, watching Terra's sleeping form.

"That was...Perfect!" Kefka yelled, clasping hands with Cid. "I want the infusion

now!"

Cid gasped. "Now? You should wait till I-" He was cut off by Kefka. "Now!"

Cid shook his head. What a evil man. "Fine. Tonight, when I have no other things to

do."

Kefka jumped in joy. He was going to be the second person to be infused. The first

being Celes Chère.


	9. A Broken Heart

Chapter 10

A Broken Heart

Terra was put in her room that night, while Kefka and Leo went under their

permanent infusion. She woke up and saw a guard by her door. "Miss Branford?"

Her eyes felt heavy. "...Huh?" She said weakly.

The guard smiled. "How do you feel?"

Not good. "Uh..F-Fine." What a lie.

He nodded, then said. "Glad to hear it, but I was sent her to tell you a urgent message

that Gastra told me to deliver."

Terra wanted to be alone right now, so she growled. "Spit it out!" Trying to scare the

man away, but he only shook in fear and continued.

"G-Gastra said to tell the witch- NO! I mean You, Terra, that he needs you! Please

spare me!" He screamed, running out of the room.

Terra frowned,leaning against her pillows. _Witch?_ She thought back to the hole and

nodded, agreeing with the guard. _I am a witch._ She remembered the wolves being

on fire. Tears came. _A witch uses magic, something I can do._ She quietly sobbed into

her little hands. Why didn't let those things attack and kill her? She would be out of

this misery for ever.

After she got dressed in her uniform, she made it to Gastra's throne room and stood

in front of him, eyes swollen and red from crying. "Yes my liege?" She bowed, then

looked up at his black face. "I heard about your...Magical moment with the animals.

Was it a fun thing to do?"

_To do? What, kill those animals and have that on my mind? What a idiot! Just because_

_he likes to kill, doesn't mean I have to!_

"No sir. I hated killing them." "Hm, is that so?" He frowned in the most fake way, it

made her skin crawl. "Yes sir. I don't like hurting things, or people." She wanted to

make it clear. Gastra smiled at her attempted. "Well, you have killed animals and

people, haven't you?" _ What? What is he saying?_ "I never killed any one, sir." She said

clearly, watching his face. Gastra smiled. "Oh yes you have. That little boy died today.

And it's because of you."He pointed a finger at her. Her heart exploded in a beat that

made her chest hurt. _D-Died? NO! _Terra's eyes glistened with tears. "I..I didn't do

any thing!"

He laughed at her. "Oh come on! You beat him so bad he suffered a serious damage

to skull and blood leaked into his brain, causing him to have a seizure!" He yelled at

her, pushing her to the edge of her anger.

"Your wrong! I never..." Her words faded as she was pulled up on her feet. It was

Kefka.

"Stay up rat!" He hissed.

She frowned. _What else could happen today?_

Kefka smiled down at her, his revolting teeth showed. Terra shivered. What a

monster.

She looked up at Gastra and asked why she was brought here.

His powerful voice rang in her ears. "Simply; You are to never go near Celes, Leo, or

Cid without permission, and, if you do not listen to me, you will pay with your

sweet little head. Under stood?" He saw her shocked expression and grinned.

"You are Kefka's now. Listen to him. And addition, you are going into a special area

in the back of the castle, where you will live, train, eat, and become my little magic

user."

Terra stared at him, her mouth wide open. "Wha-What?" She couldn't believe it, not

one word.

Gastra smiled. "Kefka, explain it to the dimwit."

Kefka smacked his hand on his outer thigh and hissed. "Gladly sir," He turned to

Terra and smirked at her fair face. "You are well trained in sword play, almost as good

as teens, but you are to under go strict magical training with me. Understand?"

She pushed away from him and glared at Gastra. "You can't do this! I'm not here to

be your...Your slave!"

The words smacked him across the face like glove._ Her! She is just like __**her!**_

"...Kefka...Teach her a lesson." Gastra yelled, slamming his fist on the chair's arm

rest.

Kefka laughed. Then he grabbed Terra by the hand and pulled her in front of him

"Pity your like your mother. I could of turned you into a real soldier of the Empire!"

He grabbed her by her hair and dragged her away.

Gastra smiled in amusement. _She'll pay!_

Terra was throw into a cell with hand cuffs attached to the wall. She watched as

Kefka unchained the cuffs and smile. "I'll brake your spirit, little freak."

Terra laughed at him. "Do what you want. I will not bend." Terra said proudly.

_Strong like her too!_ Kefka thought, pulling her towards the cuff. He locked her in and

smiled. "I always wanted to beat you senseless. It will be fun."

He left the room and came back hours later with four men, armed with many tools

and weapons. Kefka pointed the dangling girl and said. "That's her. Take her down

and bolt her to the table."

The men did as they were told, then Kefka slithered over to her side and smiled.

He placed a hand on her forehead, playing to care. "I'm sorry this has to happen to

such a strong magic user." He was messing with her, like he always did. She smiled

back "Your right, shame a 'good' magic user has to die before you forcefully take it's

place. Yeah, that takes courage and strength to do, Kefka." Now she was the one

messing with some one. His face flushed red from anger. "Your funny freak. But I

can calm my self." He told the men to start a fire and place a rod in it. He turned to

her again. "Prepare yourself."

When the men came back with the red tipped rod, Kefka chortled evilly as he took it.

He approached her left side and said. "It will hurt you so bad, you'll feel like your

dying." He whispered, as he place it on her shoulder that was exposed because the

white, tiny strip of blanket that cover her chest. She screamed as the hot metal burned

her skin, engraving a K.P. on her.

She cried as she started to breath harder. "That..." She laughed. "That all?"

He smiled, delighted at her strong will. "No. But by the time three steps are over,

you will be begging me to stop." He pointed to a long, thin knife.

Kefka had two men hold her arm down as he slid the knife down her newly burned

shoulder. She cried, rolling her head around. She screamed when the blade deepened

into her skin by her shoulder blade. Kefka laughed at her. _Why isn't she folding!?_

He got mad and took a long needle out and stabbed it into her under arm, drawing

fresh blood to drip down her rib cage. She clenched her hands into a ball and

closed her purple eyes. _I won't submit! I won't!_

Two hours passed, and Terra had new scars all over her body. She had a line that ran

down her chest, tons of needle marks and tiny burns made their way to her hips.

Kefka was getting angry. _Brake!_ He took moment to think. A smile planted its self on

his painted face. _Perfect!_

He had his men take her to the cuffs and get water, and a whip. When they came

back, Kefka dumped the water on her back. "Soon."

He held the whip in his right hand and slash her back rapidly. She cried as she felt

blood rush to her ears and pour down her back. Kefka whipped her again, this time

harder. Her back felt like a giant wolf bit into her skin, burning her.

She looked straight at the stone wall and cried. The salty tears burned the cuts on her

pale face. Soon she would either be killed, or forced to work for them. She wanted

death. For her whole life she wanted it, but it never came. She would try it herself, but

was to afraid how it would end. Hell, or Heaven? Suicide was a sin, or so she thought.

And has sin, she wouldn't go to heaven, where her parents are waiting.

Kefka slashed her one last time before he yelled. "Er! I hate you and your mother!"

He walked up and grabbed her head. "Brake!"

Weakly she said, closing her eyes. "Please, don't...I-I-" She was cut off by Kefka.

He gripped her hair and smashed her face into the stone wall, knocking her

unconscious.

A wicked laughed escaped his mouth. "Uwee-hee-hee-ha!" She finally broke.

His laugh caused his men to shiver in pure fear as Kefka continued to chortle at the

unconscious girl. Then he smiled as he ran his bony fingers through his blond hair.

"Take her to the M.D.F. And make sure she doesn't leave."

The first guard shook his head in disgust. "...I don't think she 'can' leave, sir."

Kefka glared at him and yelled. The guards squirmed around the small cell and

uncuffed Terra, letting her fall in one guards arms. They hurried out of cell in fear of

what Kefka would do to her if they stay any longer.

They gently laid her down on a long cot and covered her beat up body. Her breathing

was quick and her forehead burned like fire, her pale skin felt like some one dumped

water all over her. "Poor girl. You, get a wet cloth."

The man laid it on her head and sighed sadly. "What monster could harm a little

girl?" The man asked, gesturing to his men to leave with him.

The next day, Cid and Leo were told to meet in the Magic Draining Factory.

Standing over a girl covered in bandages, was Kefka, smiling at their arrival.

Kefka practically bounced towards them. His teeth were even darker then usually.

"Ah, Cid," Kefka glared at Leo. "...Leo." He smiled, nudging his head towards the

girl. "Recognize her, boys?" They took a moment.

The girl's head was hanging low, while her arms were completely covered with

bandages, her feet were bare- Cuts covered them, blood still dried to her skin.

They glanced at her chest. Same thing; Covered in white cloth and dressings.

Her breathing was slow and unsteady, while her hands twitched. They shook their

heads. "We don't know."

The girl sobbed, wiping her swollen eyes.

Kefka snorted. "What a waste of time." He shot his glare at the girl.

Leo stared at the girl's covered hair. _Who?_

Leo asked him who she was, Kefka walked to the girl and smacked her back, causing

her to wince in pain."I'm surprised Leo. I thought you cared for her?" "Guess I was

wrong."

Leo cocked his head. "Who!?" Cid jumped in fear.

Kefka patted the girl's head, watching Leo's eyes. "...Terra."

Leo's heart shattered into a million pieces. _W-what? No...Not her._ "Ter...Terra?"

She looked up at his big, green eyes and sniffed, wiping her eyes. Leo's eyes focused

on her sad, broken, purple eyes. Pain and grief bit at him. Fury flew to his face as he

turned to Kefka. "What did you do to her!?"

Kefka laughed. "She got what she deserved. You weren't there when she lashed out

at Emperor Gastra. He was sad and angry with the brat and told me to...Teach her a

lesson." He gripped Terra's weak shoulder, the burned one.

Leo, Cid stared wide eyed at Terra. Her eyes showed she was hurt, and not in pain

way, but in a emotional way. Leo knew her heart was broken. _What did he do to you?_

Kefka pushed Terra towards his left and pointed to a chair, telling her to sit.

"Leo, you should be nicer to me. If you do, I will let you see her every once an while."

"What are you talking about?" Leo walked over to Terra and lightly touched her arm,

she jumped and shot off, towards the other end of the room, whimpering in fear.

His heart told him to comfort her, but he knew in his head Kefka wouldn't allow it.

"Kefka!" He growled his name, fists clenching uncontrollable. "You can't do this to a

little girl! And I will see her when ever I want."

"Uwee-he-he! I own her Leo! If I wanted to, I could banish you from seeing her."

Leo gripped his hands, looking over to the hunched up girl in the corner. Anger

flashed through him. "I...Hate...You!"

Kefka mimicked a broken heart by laying his hand over his chest.

"Oh you hurt my heart Leo. I will tell you this now: Never come around her unless

I tell you too, or Gastra. You do and she will have more then cuts and bruises."

Cid watched Leo growl, glancing at Terra, he said. "Fine. Just don't hurt her."

Kefka smiled, nodded and turned to Cid. "Gastra wants tests run on her today. So be

a good doctor and do it."

Cid grunted. "Why you-" He stopped when Leo caught his arm and shook his head.

"Terra." He whispered. Cid understood and asked Terra to follow him into the lab.

Leo turned to Kefka and raised an eye brow, wanting to be in there with her.

Kefka liked having this control over the man he hated more then any thing. "..Go."

Leo ran in, his face red from fear and pain.


	10. A Slave Crown For You

**Chapter 11  
**

_**Slave Crown For You**_

On Terra's fifteenth birthday, she was old enough to be a true soldier. She walked into

a crowed of older soldiers, a frown that could fool every one jumped on her pale face.

The men- Since only men joined- Looked at her, talking among themselves about her

badge on her shoulder. It was the badge of second class soldiers, behind captain and

ahead of squad leader, she was placed as a personal guard and top class fighter for

Kefka Palazzo and Gastra Getmea. She held her head high, not wanting to show

weakness to any one. She was new to this unit and didn't want to have enemies so

soon. She stopped in front of a large man with lazy eyes. His body was massive, like

a giant, he towered over her by a couple of feet. A cocky smirk peeled across his tan

face. Terra gazed up at him, squinting her eyes. "May I help you, sir?"

He nodded, grabbing a strand of loose hair. "Way is ya hair kinda green?"

Terra pulled away and snorted. "None of your business." She walked pass him, but

felt a arm grab her by the elbow. "Now wait er, miss. I asked ya a question. Answer."

Terra swallowed back her anger. "Let go." She whispered, pulling her elbow away.

His grip hardened. "I said answer!" Terra swung around and punched him in his

nose. The man fell. He stood slowly, men gathering around him like his own army.

"You'll pay for that witch. Get her."

His men ran at her, gripping her arms, one man spun her around. She was facing the

bleeding nose of the man she punched. "Back off!" She cried, trying her best to shove

them away. "Damien? Hurry before boss Nure comes." "Ya think I don't know it?"

Man this dude was dumb. Terra glared at the man. "Whats ya name dolly?"

"Fuc-" He stopped her by kissing her. Terra pulled her head back and yelled.

"When I get them off me, you will pay!" She jumped up and planted her heel to her

boot on him, knocking him to the ground with a thump. The man holding her left

arm and gasped when her fist made a crunching sound as it smashed his face in.

Terra turned to the last man, smiled. "Well?"

He back off, then shot towards the crowed of men. She sighed, looking into the faces

of scared men. She swiftly wiped her mouth and walked away, her face red from

embarrassment and fury. "..." She made to a small area surround by trees and

teenage men where. She kept her head down this time, drawing no attention, she sat

down. under a tree, resting in the shade. She watched the men practice in both fist

and sword play. She laughed quietly when a man made a mistake, smirking at the

ones who heard.

On the sparring field, one man fell face first on the grass. What made Terra laugh this

time was that he was being cocky. Saying he could take the other down with one

hand, when he couldn't even use two right. The man rose at the feminine laughter.

He glared a pretty young girl under a tree, face red, he grunted, jumping to his feet.

"You think your better to fight me now, Jerad?" The winner asked, noticing his gaze

on the woman. "Let it be Jerad. She's just tease'in ya." Benjamen said, scratching his

neck. Jerad licked his lips and walked towards her.

She looked up at his gray eyes and smiled, her voice full of laughter. "May I help you,

sir?"

Jerad chuckled madly, bending down to peer into her Amethyst eyes. "Aye. What's

your name and rank." Same problem from before. "Branford, and second class. Why?"

He smiled. "Age." "Oh, to young for you." She saw his eyes shine with anger. "fifth

teen."

He chortled. "And you laugh at me why?" "...I liked the part when you where throw

to the ground." Her face lite up with a sweet smile. "And the part where you said you

could take him with one hand, when you could barely fend him off with two."

Jerad blushed, noticing the men staring at them, laughing because she was teasing

him, Jerad Conner. He sighed. "You think you can do better."

There was a long pause. _Ha! Not so tough...Wait._

She nodded, leaning against the tree. She could and would. Jerad jerked a thumb

back at Ben. "He isn't that easy. Strongest In our class." "Hm, strongest. I'm

impressed." She joked, smiling when he plopped down on the grass.

"Then fight him, Branford." "If you aren't scared you'd lose."

Terra shook her head. He shouldn't push her, she would only show off. "Fine. When?

After you lose again? Or sooner?"

Jerad smiled at her attempt to anger him. _Ain't gonna work girly_. "Now. I'll talk to

him, tell him to go easy." "Easy? Far beyond manners now, Sir."

He stood and cocked an eye brow. "Why do you keep calling me that? I'm not no

'Sir', I'm a soldier, just like you." He looked down at her.

Terra leaned out from the shade, her face being clearly shown. Jerad swallowed back

a gasp. Her face was scarred, only a little, but where it was, it was scary.

"Erm...F-Follow me." _Jeez, what happened to her?_

Terra got up and dusted her pants, and walked after Jerad, aware of the eyes watching

her every move.

Benjamen frowned when he saw her follow Jerad. _What did he say!? What a fool._

Jerad cleared the space between them and smiled at Ben. "Gal thinks she can beat

you Ben." Jerad stated, trying to cause Ben to be angered. "Really? Hm.."

He looked at Terra's face, and frowned. Her face was descent, but she had scars on

her forehead, jaw line. It shocked him. "I don't fight girls."

Terra laughed. "Sexiest? Or just scared?"

Ben smiled. She was intimidating. Her purple eyes rang a fearful glimpse of pain he

couldn't register. "...Fine. One fight. Fist or sword."

"Which ever you'd prefer, sir." _Again with the sir stuff._ Jerad thought.

Ben smiled mischievously. "Sword." Terra agreed and pulled her slick, gray

long sword out and held it in her left hand. "Ready? I have to be some where in,"

She looked over at the stone wall and saw the shadow. "Three or two minutes." She

said, turning her head left. Ben smiled, raising his sword. "Yeah. Do your best. I'll

beat ya in a second." "Over confident, sir."

He laughed as he plunged forward, slashing at her legs. She jumped back and sighed.

Ben ran at her and stabbed at her right arm, but she blocked it with the hilt of her

blade. He ducked at her attempt and slashed at her arm again, but gained no ground.

She side stepped at the right moment, causing him to fall. He looked up. "Stalling?"

She giggled. "No." Then she pulled her other blade out and waited for him to run

at her, sword swinging through the air violently. Terra parried every move and

attacked him, sending him into a battle plan of blocking her moves. Her arms moved

with inhuman speed and strength, her sword smashing into his, causing them to slip.

Terra knocked him to the ground in one last hit, sending his sword ten feet away.

She sheathed hee swords and smiled down at him. "Hm, you need training, but you

do have potential." She said, lowering her hand to his to help. He smacked her hand

away when he heard laughter from the men. He blushed. He was beat by a girl, and

a young one by that. If he could, he would kill her.

"Got beat by a woman? Dang Benny, you need practice."

He growled under his breath. _Stupid girl! I should... _Ben stood up and gripped his

fists together. Terra smiled softly. "I didn't mean to embarrass you in front of your

friends, sir. I was merely trying to-" Her voice stopped when he pushed her to the

floor. Gasps and laughter erupted from the crowd. Ben stared at her. _Embarrass? I'll_

_cause you to run from embarrassment!_

Terra closed an eye and gazed at him. "...I'm sorry sir, I'll leave.." She crawled up on

her feet, but was pushed again. She fell on her back and stared into the eyes of Ben.

"I said I'd leave. Isn't that good enough?" Her voice was soft and hurt.

"No..." He glared at her, then looked at the men that crowed around her and him.

He chuckled and said. "Can't let a walking freak show go, can we?"

Terra swallowed what seemed to be a rock in her throat. Jerad stared at Ben.

"Well," Ben bent down and peered at her scars. "Who gave you the scars freak?"

Her eyes frosted over with tears. "N-No one." She tried to look away, but he grabbed

her chin. "No, tell me. I'm interested."

Terra glanced around the crowd of men, and closed her eyes. Wanting them to

disappear. "I don't have to tell you any thing..."

Ben smiled. "According to Emperor Gastra, you do. Women are below men, and

animals." Ben said, so calm that he seemed relaxed.

Terra met his eyes and sighed. "If I tell, will you leave me alone?" "Of course...Do

tell."

She spoke the words like the were an evil legend. "General Kefka."

They all gasped, save Ben. "Kefka, you say? I highly doubt he would waste time on

some one like you." His voice was raspy and angry. His hand held her chin in place

as he stared into her Amethyst eyes. "You'll have to lie better then that."

Her temper flared._ Lie!? Like I would lie about that!_

"Lies? You think I would lie about that? Your more stupid then I thought. But, it was

predictable, seeing as your a man." She laughed when he blushed.

"What, pride hurt?"

_Dang she's mean when she wants to be. _Jerad thought, watching Ben's eyes pop out

of his thin face. "Hell, if I thought ya were tell'in the truth, I would bow and slit my

own throat. But you ain't, so I wouldn't do that."

Terra smirked. _Truth. I'll give the truth._

"You want prove, right? Ask him if you want."

"Fine. I'll find him and-"

Terra pointed behind him and laughed. "Behind you...Benjamen."

Ben turned and gasped. A man with pulled up hair was marching towards them,

his eyes set on Terra. She almost laughed out loud, but didn't in fear of what Kefka

would do.

Kefka glared at the men. "Why have you kept my soldier? She has far better things to

do then to mingle with you fools." He shifted his evil eyes to the fallen Terra.

"Get up, freak. And follow me, we have something to talk about."

"It's my birthday; I don't have to listen to you all day. So buzz off and play with your

dolls." Terra said, rolling her eyes when when every one gasped. She just spoke to

Kefka Palazzo in the worse way possible, and surly was going to pay for it.

He held back a laugh, but smiled at her rebel manner. "More like me every day."

He knew it would tick her off. Terra snorted. "You will have to do better then that,

Kefka."

He raised a hand and said, his face twisted in anger. "Get up and follow me, the

Emperor ordered it, swine." He pointed behind him and smiled as she dusted herself

off and walked away with him. Ben's heart jumped out of his chest and landed on the

floor when Kefka stared to speak. The way Terra spoke to him enticed him. _How did_

_she get away with it? Why didn't he kill her?_ Ben watched Terra's mouth. She was

smiling as she was talking. Ben saw Kefka grip his hands, and looked back at Terra.

It looked like she was cursing at him, or calling him names. His mind groped for

answers. _How does she get away with that?_

Terra slowly followed Kefka into the castle and looked around. The guards were

watching her, like she was dangerous, evil. _Huh..._ She looked back at Kefka and

sighed.

When they made it to the throne room, Kefka and Terra bowed.

"Emperor Gastra. I have brought her." Kefka said, glaring at the blond haired girl

hated more then any thing.

Terra searched Gastra's eyes. _What does he want now?_

"Yes...Sir?"

"I have something unsettling to tell you."

She was amused now. "What?"

"It is about your...Family. Do you still want to hear?" "...Sure." She replied, sighing

in annoyance. Gastra nodded to his men to guard the door.

His voice wavered to a soft, tone. "Your father..Is very much still alive, but your

mother...Well, I killed her."

_What? What does he mean 'Killed' her?_ Terra laughed nervously. "Your kidding,

right?"

Gastra smiled. Kefka chuckled at Terra and pointed to her ribbon. "That was your

mothers." "I know that..." She said, watching his face. Kefka shook his head. _What a_

_stupid girl._ "Gastra killed her and gave you her ribbon! Jeez!"

Terra's heart exploded. _No...Their lying. They have to be_. "Nice joke. But you playing

with fire Kefka." "Get out why you can."

Kefka sneered at her. "I ain't kidding girly. In knew about it since you were little, so

did Leo and Cid." Terra gripped her hands and slammed her fist against Kefka's jaw,

knocking him to the ground In a loud thump. Gastra gasped at her.

Terra walked over to him and said, tears building up. "If that is true...I'll kill you!"

Kefka chortled at her as he stood, wiping the blood away. He spat. "You will pay

for that wretch. I'll have your head pinned on my wall!"

He grabbed her by the shoulders a kneed her in the back. She fell down on her knees

and stared up at Gastra, eyes wide with fear and sorrow. They made her live her life

thinking they were good people, she knew better, but for them to kill her parents,

that's insane. Her eyes flashed red, then black. "Gastra! The minute I'm free, I'm

going..To..." Her eyes filled with water as she was pushed to her hands and knees.

"You'll what?"

Terra's was crippled in pain, confusion and sorrow. "Wh-Why? What did I do to

deserve this? I'm your slave, isn't that good enough? I spent my life serving you and

Kefka. Why would you kill her?" She asked, tears falling down her pale, scared face.

Kefka smiled. "Too late to play innocent, sweety."

Terra looked at him, her eyes swollen from crying. Her hands twitched, trying to

control herself from hitting Kefka.

Gastra shook his head. "She was...Was a terrible woman. Didn't listen to any thing I

said to do. She was horrible, TB09785. I couldn't stand the witch."

Terra's ears heard, but her heart didn't. She was forced in this. They murdered her

parents, no mother, to gain power over her. Her heart felt like it was going to rip

thought her chest, but she didn't want the pain, or sadness, it showed weakness.

Kefka jeered at her, rolling his eyes. "We did you a favor. She would of weighed you

down. Don't you see, family brings you to death, weakness and a powerless position."

He said, seeing her eyes go wine red, her hands grip into balls, as her skin shined a

darker color. She turned to him. "Are you two insane!? Family would of made me

more happy, more cooperative towards you! But you chose to pick the bad path. And I'll make you pay for every second I went with out a family!" Terra slammed her palms

together and glared at Kefka. "Err!' Her hands glowed red, then white.

She shot her hands towards him and screamed. "Fire!"

A wave of fire wiped at him, but he jumped out of the way and smiled, pulling his

dagger out and running towards her.

Terra screamed and grabbed his arm as he ran by, then she broke it by smashing

down on his elbow. A sick crack sound filled the room as he dropped to the floor,

gasping in pain and fury. Terra turned to Gastra and said, her voice dark and scratchy

sounding. "I have paid more then I deserve. I have suffered more then any one in this

world and lasted longer. I can't sit back and let you two get away with what you have

done with me. Can I?" She held her hands out towards Gastra and smiled at him.

"You killed my mother and I'll make sure you die one horrible way." She whispered.

Gastra shook in fear as she called upon a hidden will he'd never seen before.

Her body glowed magenta and light purple, then her eyes turned black as she

chanted the magical words that belonged to the Espers.

"Flare!" A blinding flash shined from her palms as she held the power in place.

The wave shot towards him. Gastra closed his eyes. _NO! I can't die now!_

Nothing happened. _What?_ He opened his eyes and looked at Terra. Her body was

back to normal. He searched her body and saw a dagger through her abdomen.

He laughed. The witch was stopped.

She fell to her knees and closed her eyes. Her vision blurred. _I'm...Sorry..Mother._

_I failed you.. _She closed her eyes after she saw Kefka standing above her, grinning.

"When did you learn that?" His voice disappeared as she fell asleep.

The next day Terra woke up in fever. Her eyes blurred as she tried to concentrate.

She realized that she was tied to a chair, her arms chained to the chair's armrest, and

her leg cuffed to the chair's legs. She panicked. Where was she? She looked around

and saw computers and machines every where, cords running out and leading to

her and attached to a little pads on the sides of her head. She was confused and

scared. What happened? Her mind put the pieces together for her. _Kefka! _She angrily

thought. She heard a low laugh from the corner and glanced in the direction.

Kefka was standing there, watching her scared reactions. She looked down and

sighed heavily._ Great, after all that I failed. They'll kill me now._

Kefka approached and smiled sweetly at her. He ran a finger down her chin and

giggled at her angry face. "Ah, Terra. I thought your were going to be the best."

Terra snorted. "What, the best power slave for Vector? Or your best friend, because

I'm not interested in that." She snapped, glaring at him.

Kefka snapped his fingers and told his men to prepare the machines.

He looked into Terra's eyes and smiled. "Wait till I put your crown on deary."

Terra cocked her head right. "A crown? I'm not marry you, or Gastra. As far as I'm

concerned, you two are the most, evil, demons I've ever seen in my life." Kefka

laughed at her, slapping her across the face.

"I wasn't, or Gastra, going to marry you. Stop assuming things woman."

Terra felt her cheek burn and closed her eyes. "Do what you want."

Kefka smiled, grabbing the crown and laying it on her head, bending the straps down

towards her skull and locking tiny needles In her skin. Terra's eyes over flowed with tears as it bit into her skin. Then Kefka went to the machines and pushed a red button and smiled as her body jumped in pain.

Terra screamed as a powerful wave of electricity went through her body.

Kefka smiled as she withered in pain, laughing when she cried.

She turned her head towards him and closed her eyes. "Pl-Please Kefka! Stop..P-

Please?" She was begging him to stop, she broke again, like last time, it made him

smile in victory. "Sorry half bred, I can't do that." "Turn it up now!"

The men raised the power levels and watched sadly as she slammed her head around

trying her best to escape from it all. Kefka pushed the red button again and stared.

Her face turned pale, her arms stopped, her legs stiffened, her back was arched, as

was her neck. She looked like stone, a magical creature stuck in time.

Then, her body collapsed into the steel chair. Kefka walked over a tapped her head.

Her eyes opened in a swift motion. He smiled. "Terra? Speak."

"...Speak." She repeated in a emotionless tone. Kefka's face lit up.

"Uwee-he-he-ha." He grabbed the chains and undid them.

"Stand Terra." She stood up and looked pasted him. "Finally," He smiled wickedly. "I

have gained the most powerful creature on Gaia!" He looked at Terra's wondering

gaze. Kefka didn't feel at least one bit sad for her. "My sweet little magic user... Uwee-

hee-hee! With this slave crown, you'll be all mine!"He was finally the most powerful. Terra was his, his slave. His monster, his personal witch.

Terra was **his **slave, his monster, and his personal witch.


End file.
